Home appliances, such as a dishwasher for example, are assembled from a large number of different parts, some of quite different materials, in a complex way. Many of the parts are secured in a housing of some kind. For example, dishwashers generally have a cabinet defining a treating chamber and having an opening through which dishes loaded/unloaded on one or more movable racks. A door selectively opens/closes the access opening. The door typically includes an inner panel, confronting the treating chamber, and an outer panel, opposite and spaced from the inner panel to define a door interior in which various components of the dishwasher can be mounted and through which conduits or lines, such as wiring (power and data) can be routed.